OOO: Rider of Konoha
by gundamexia34
Summary: Heard about a challenge from a certain user, decided to try it out. May not be my best work but oh well... What if Naruto found the power of OOO? What would he do with it? Will he use it for good...or evil? Find out by reading!
1. Chapter 1

OOO: Kamen Rider of Konoha  
A Naruto and Kamen Rider OOO Crossover

_**(A/N: Before we start this, I think that people should know that I will not be showing much from the Naruto series. The reason is that I hardly know anything about it and as such I will only be going off basic knowledge and a little bit of knowledge from a couple of other fanfics that are crossovers like this one. Now that I have that out of the way; I may not think OOO is the coolest rider and I may not be a big fan of Naruto but from what I've seen this plotline is very popular and I figured I would give it a shot, please do not hate me. Also, I am not very good at third person so please feel free to point out what I can improve upon. I also know that describing things like the riders' armors is hard for me so I will not try, if you need help picturing it then you should look them up on google images or something.)**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Things Go Horribly Wrong**_

For most people, death is the only way into hell. For Naruto Uzumaki, he was born there. When his village was attacked by the 9-tailed fox, also known as the kyuubi, the fourth hokage sealed it inside of Naruto in the hopes of having the village think that he was a hero. Instead most people felt that Naruto was just the kyuubi in a new form and tried to kill him. Luckily, he had his three triplet sisters to back him up and a few people who actually tried to be nice to him like the owners of the Ichiriku ramen stand and one of his teachers Iruka. Of course those were some of the only perks he had in life so he was still beaten, pounded, and yelled at all the time.

Even so, he is now a genin and part of shinobi team 7 along with Sakura Haruno, a former childhood crush who he now knows despises him; and Sasuke Uchia, a stuck up bastard who has most of the civilian council as well as Sakura behind him since he is the last of his clan. Their sensei is Kakashi, a man who always has his face hidden behind a mask and his eye is covered by his head-band. Kakashi always favored Sasuke and Sakura over Naruto because the kyuubi killed his sensei. He once even put a kunai through Naruto's shoulder and then claimed that he attacked first! Luckily he was found to be lying on that one.

Naruto was thinking about all this but was brought out of it by the huge sword that flew at him before he ducked and it lodged itself in a tree. He and the others had been given a C-Rank mission to escort a bridge builder to his home in the land of the waves, which became an A-Rank mission when a pair of missing nin called The Demon Brothers attacked. The worker then explained that his home was being sucked dry by a corrupt businessman named Gato and he was supposed to build a bridge to give people another place to go for their needs. After some debate, they decided to go on and finish it. Now they were being attacked by Zabuza, the demon of the mists.

"You're fast kid. I gotta admit I'm impressed." He said. He then made a water clone and sent it after Tanzuna, the builder. As the clone was about to attack, Sakura ran and left Tanzuna just standing there, frozen in fear. Naruto dodged the real Zabuza's strike and then tackled Tanzuna just as the clone hit where he had been standing a second earlier.

"Nice one, it seems you actually have the right stuff to be a ninja. Unlike your team mates." He said with a smirk before Kakashi sent him up in the air. Sasuke then launched a giant fireball up at him but Zabuza deflected it at Kakashi.

What happened next took Naruto completely by surprise. One minute he's standing a few feet back from Kakashi, the next he's standing in the path of and getting hit by the fireball! Not only that, but Zabuza is coming down with his sword ready to strike!

"What the-! I can't stop! That son of a-!" Zabuza thought as he cut Naruto. He saw the boy fall over the edge of the bridge and into the rushing waters of the river below.

"Rest in peace now, sensei..."Kakashi muttered under his breath before he sees Zabuza attacking in a berzerker state.

Meanwhile, Naruto is floating down the river and wakes up in a cave of some kind. He checks himself over and finds that most of his major injuries have healed.

"Whew, thanks Kyuu." He said.

"**Anytime Naruto, I'm glad I could help.**"A voice in his head replies. That's right, Naruto knows about the Kyuubi. She revealed herself when Naruto was 5 and he somehow entered his mindscape. Yes, the Kyuubi is a girl; she hates the fact that most people instantly assumed that she was male when she attacked after being provoked by a certain well known snake. They've become good friends and Kyuu's advice has saved his hide more times than he can count.

"So where are we?" Naruto asked, Kyuu answered that she didn't know. Then Naruto noticed a large stone door. On the other side he could hear a sound similar to that of falling coins. He walked over and tried to open it, only to receive a powerful shock.

"YEOW! Hey Kyuu, any idea what's in there?" He asked.

"Whatever it is, it seems to be giving off a kind of electric barrier. You'll have to break through to find out." Kyuu replied. Naruto then used his shadow clone jutsu and made 10 clones, all of which attacked at once, shattering the barrier.

"Nice one, now to go inside!" He exclaimed as he dispelled his clones and opened the door. Inside was a chamber filled with large grey metal coins. Each coin had an animal on one side, while there was a large X on the other.

Just as Naruto was putting down the coin, it fell out of his hands and rolled. He chased after it until it stopped when it hit the side of a stone coffin. The coffin was relatively large and had two things on top of it. One was a rectangle-shaped thing with three slots in it; and the other was gray, green, and made of metal with a sphere on it.

"**Oh my Kami…Naruto, do you know what you've just found?!**" Kyuu asked in a shocked tone.

"Sorry Kyuu, you're gonna have to fill me in here." Naruto replied.

"**These objects contain great power, you should open the coffin.**"

"How do I do that?"

"**Take four of the coins, then put three into the rectangle one and one into the other. I think that if you twist the knob on the spere one then you'll be able to turn the rectangle one and open it.**"

Naruto did as she suggested and found that she had been right as he opened the coffin and was bathed in an aurora-like light. He screamed in agony as his bodt began to change. That was the last thing he knew before he blacked out.

"**Get ready Konoha Village...**" Kyuu thought with a smirk, "**The new Naruto is going to knock you flat!**"

_**To be continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

OOO: Kamen Rider of Konoha  
A Naruto and Kamen Rider OOO Crossover

_**(A/N: Wow...Just wow. I can't believe this I already have eight people following it and just only one who hasn't favorited it, including Mkthewolf! I have to admit that I'm honored! Honestly, for a guy who hopes to make it in the world as a fiction author that really means a lot because at the most my stories have had one or two followers IF I was lucky. Not to mention I at least got a guest review. Anyway, I'm grateful for the support but if anyone would like to help me co-write this via document share please let me know. I can be prone to writer's block that can last a long time and third-person POV stories are not exactly my strong suit so I might need a little back-up. Even if you don't want to help write it please at least leave a little advice in a review for me so I can improve. Thank you all!)**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**The Greeed and the Power**_

Naruto woke up to see that he was in a black void. He looked around and saw that he seemed to be alone.

"Who are you?" A male voice says, startling Naruto. He turns around to see a kind of shadow.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Where am I, and who are you anyway?"

"I am the spirit of the one who sealed this power, Eiji Hino." He replied as he stepped into the light. "Naruto, it seems that the power of Kamen Rider OOO has chosen you."

"Kamen Rider? What in the world is that?"

"Kamen Riders are armored warriors of justice who fight to protect the world and those that they care about from evil. It appears that you can use it because of your past."

"What about my past?"

"You want to punish the ones who mistreated you, with the power of the rider you may either destroy the world or change it. It is up to you."

"No question about it. I only want things to change, because if it is destroyed then my friends would be too. The only reason I would is if there was too much evil on it and there was no other way."

"Exactly what a true Kamen Rider would say." Eiji said with a smirk, "You have earned the power I have been gaurding." He held out his hand and a scroll appeared, which het gave to Naruto,

"This will show you the way. Now go Naruto Uzumaki. You must rise, to become a beacon of hope to all the world. Rise to become, Kamen Rider OOO!"

Eiji began to glow, forcing Naruto to shut his eyes before it faded. When it did, a closed door stood there. Naruto opened it and then felt himself begin to drift.

_**(Line Break)**_

When Naruto woke up, he was in what he liked to call his mind-scape. He stood up and then tried to walk, only to find that he couldn't move his leg all the way and fall.

"**Watch yourself Naruto, you're a bit bigger that before.**" Kyuu said with a small laugh as she appeared from the shadows of her cage.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto said as he looked himself over. He found that his legs were a little bit longer and his clothes seemed ready to be ripped to shreds by the slightest movement. "Whoah! What happened?"

Kyuu then began to calm down and then took a deep breath, releasing a flame which ran over her body and left behind a young woman with red hair and yellow eyes, her ears were fox-like in shape but easily hidden by her hair. She was definitely attractive, taking traits from her previous hosts.

She came through the cage bars and helped Naruto up. He mumbled a polite thank you, but then he ripped his shirt and took both it and his jacket off to se that he had become rather muscular, but in a way that was sleek and would probably cause people to think twice before messing with him.

"Dang, when you said great power...Is this what you had in mind?" He asked jokingly. Kyuu blushed for some reason and looked away.

"**Not exactly..**." She said as she conjured up two recliners and a table with some juice, since she and Naruto both hated tea, "**It seems that when you opened the coffin, you became bonded with Core Medals. They're the things that made up the Greeed.**"

"Wait, Greeed? Why does that sound so familiar?" Naruto tried to remember, but was shocked when he started to remember things that were brand new to him! "Why can I remember these things Kyuu?"

"**Well when an ancient king created the Greeed they went out of control and he created OOO to stop him. After they were sealed away however, he tried to use their power to become a god. As those memories can probably show you it backfired, big time. Somehow, when the king died his soul was absorbed by the belt...giving it just enough life and intelligence to be able to choose its users. When it chose you, it gave you their memories so that you would know what to do.**" She explained.

"I see, but why did my body change?"

**"From what I can tell, you went through a Greeedification process. That means that you now have the powers of a Greeed, but you're still human. It made you grow quickly, but it also seems to have unlocked your family's chakura and bloodline, the Hidden Iron Wind. It's a special power that makes your skin as strong as steel and allows you to form invisible blasts of wind that can cut through just about anything.**"

"Sweet! Konoha tried to hunt me like a beast...Now I'll be hunting them!" Naruto exclaimed.

Kyuu smirked and said, "**Damn straight Naruto! Now I need you to do me a favor before you go...**"

Naruto created three piles of the grey coins, known as Cell Medals, according to Kyuu's instructions. Then he took out three core medals, red, blue, and gray. he threw them onto the piles and watched as they started to swirl about. Then he and Kyuu made three golden medals and flicked them into the piles. The medals began to form human-like shapes as Naruto took out a yellow core medal and a green core medal. He focused his chakura, then forced two spheres to separate from them. Once that was done, he reabsorbed the medals and grabbed the spheres in both hands and smashed them warped and twisted before becoming a single white one. Naruto then set out four medals in a line and both he and Kyuu out their chakura into the sphere before sending it to them. It hovered for a few minutes before descending to the cell medals, it glowed upon reaching them and left behind nine white cores! They had images of a crane, a wolf, a shark, and a rhinoceros beetle. The beetle medal gave off the strongest energy so he figured that it was the one with the soul, as such he repeated the process he had just completed with the other piles before turning around to see that their transformations were almost complete.

"Welcome back Ankh...You too Mezool and Gamel..." He said.

They looked around for a little before noticing him. _**(Quick A/N: I will be making Ankh female in this. I don't want to try to describe it so look up a story called "Kamen Ranger OOO" by superlegoman97 for details.)**_

"So are you the new OOO?" Ankh asked dubiously while looking him over.

"Yup, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Glad to meet my predecessor's enemies, but out of you all you three were the only ones fit for redemption. For that reason, I kicked Uva and Kazari out of their cores and reconstructed their souls to make a new one. I just put her core in a pile of medals as well as gave her the same gold medals I put in you to make you more human but still keep your powers."

"Is that why I feel a little off?" Mezool asked.

"**Yes it is, just give your body a little time to adjust. Ahh, it seems that the new Greeed is awake...**" Kyuu said as she looked over to see a creature about 5'10" with armor and robes that made her look like an angel. Its face looked like a crane's and it seemed confused.

"Who are you all? And who am I?" It asked. The voice was easily identified to be female.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I created you to replace two greeed who had become pure evil. This is Kyuu, Ankh, Mezool and Gamel. As for who you are, you do not yet have a name. So I believe that I shall call you...Sora." Naruto said as the others agreed.

"**Well now that that's over, I think that it's high time that you woke up and bought some new clothes for yourself Naruto.**" Kyuu suggested. Naruto nodded and then summoned a table of food for his guests.

"Just remember...I brought you back, but that doesn't mean I won't kill you again if you betray me. Although I doubt that'll happen, see you later!" He said, smiling as he started to fade. He winked at Sora, Ankh, Mezool and Kyuu before he vanished, making them blush.

"Ummm...Why did he wink at us?" Ankh asked.

"**It was his way of saying to be nice to Sora here and make her feel at home. In a way, she's almost his daughter since he created her.**" Kyuu explained.

She actually wasn't sure about that, but the others bought it and then they started to chat and get to know each other better.


	3. Chapter 3

OOO: Kamen Rider of Konoha  
A Naruto and Kamen Rider OOO Crossover

_**(A/N: Holy crap…It seems that I've gathered quite a following from this story! And to think, all I did was accept a challenge I hear about! Now, if you don't mind…Please check out my other stories and then vote on my poll as to if I should start doing third person stories more, keep doing first person stuff, or try to balance it. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter. There will be a lot of line breaks in this one. Also, be sure to let me know if you think that I can improve in any way.)**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**The Hidden Power**_

Naruto opened his eyes to find that he was back in the chamber with the coffin. He looked inside and found four symbols had been etched into the bottom, which he recognized as seals. They had apparently been activated when he bonded with the medals. The first two had a set of twin swords sticking out of them. Both were extremely futuristic, but one had colors that were the exact opposite of the other's. The memories of the previous OOO told him that they were the Sun and Moon Medajaliburs, twin blades that combined at the hilt to make a more powerful double-edged staff-like weapon. The second seal held an axe that was called the Medagabryu, and the fourth held the scroll that Naruto remembered Eiji giving to him in his dream. The fifth seal however, held perhaps the most impressive item by far. It was a Ride-Vendor that was red, black, blue, green and yellow. In the place of the single motorcycle transformation button, there were three circles that each had a different symbol on it. He found out that it was a modified version of the original called a Ride-Grander. It had three other forms, plane, ship, and bike.

"Let's test it out, shall we?" Naruto smirked as he pressed the button with a rock on it. He then stood back and watched as it changed into a bike. The only noticeable difference from the machine's predecessor was the shape of the axles, which were slightly inclined up at the back and level to the ground at the front. The windshield also looked more like the nose-cone off an X-Wing with the actual glass being tinted blue and circular.

"Dang! This should get me into the next village real quick!" He exclaimed in admiration as he mounted it and put on a helmet he found in a compartment under the seat.

_**(Line Break)**_

When Naruto arrived on the outskirts of town, he quickly dismounted and found a nearby tree that had a knothole on it that was suspiciously shaped like a medal insertion slot. Thanks to the new memories he gained, he knew to put a cell medal into it and then stand back as part of the ground in front of the tree rose up to show a garage. He then rolled the Ride-Grander inside before pushing a button beside the door the make it sink back.

His task completed, Naruto began to walk down the path towards the village.

_**(Line Break)**_

After about five minutes, Naruto arrived at the gates where he was promptly stopped by a guard.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" He asked.

Now if this had happened a few days back, Naruto would've been really mad. However, this time he realized that the guard was just doing his job and the fact that Naruto had two sword strapped to his waist and an axe on his back would have made anyone suspicious.

"I would rather not give my name, however I will happily tell why I'm here. You see, I have to get some clothes and this is the closest village to the woods. The reason I have these weapons is because they were gifts from a friend of mine just before he died, so I do not like to leave them behind." Naruto said. The guard nodded and let him through with a warning that the weapons might cause a bit of a disturbance. Naruto thanked him as the gates opened and he went through.

Once the gates closed, Naruto saw that he was in a plaza of sorts and easily noticed the clothing store. He went in and was greeted by a young girl about five years old.

"Hi, welcome to the shop! What do you need?" She asked, surprising Naruto.

"Excuse me young lady, but where are your parents?" He asked. The girl looked at him and then started to cry.

"My…My mother was taken by Gato. And my father was executed for a crime he didn't commit…" She said between sobs. Naruto walked over and put an arm around her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know, but I do know that this Gato is a real jerk. What's your name?"

"It's…It's Maria…"

"Well Maria, I need some new clothes. But after I get them, I promise that I'll do what I can to help get rid of Gato for good." He said, making her look up.

"How? He has an army, how can you hope to beat him?"

"I have my ways. Now, how about we get those clothes?"

"Y-yes…Thank you Mr.-?"

"Please, just call me Naruto."

When Maria had calmed down, Naruto bought a black trench coat with red, yellow and green lines running through it. The tail of the coat had flame patterns that looked like they were real when the coat flapped in the wind. He also got a black shirt with a red design similar to a fox head and a pair of black pants. His sandals were black as well but he wore a set of red gloves with steel plates on the back. The finishing touch was to put on his headband and then he paid before going out.

As he left the village, he noticed that a lot of girls were looking at him quickly before turning away with a heavy blush. He simply ignored it and then pulled out the scroll. He unfolded it to find that it was a map that led to a cave in the mountains out to the west. After retrieving the Ride-Grander and mounting it once more, he set off.

_**(Line Break)**_

The map was relatively easy to follow, although a couple of the landmarks had been missing, and Naruto had reached the cave within an hour. Once he had dismounted, he went inside to find that the cave was relatively empty. Most people would most likely assume that whatever had been there had been stolen.

However, once Naruto entered the cave, the scroll started to glow and flew out of his hands. It went over to a wall and glowed very brightly before the wall slid apart to reveal a hidden chamber.

Naruto went inside and the door shut behind him, leaving him in the dark before a series of torches lit themselves and revealed a nest of some kind. As Naruto got closer, he saw that there were 14 eggs. Each one had a symbol on it that he remembered were on the decks of Kamen Rider Ryuki and his friends, and one had the symbol for Kamen Rider Birth. When he was right next to them, he reached out and touched one. It and the others started to glow before they exploded, the force of which knocked Naruto unconscious.

_**(Line Break)**_

Naruto woke up in his dream world to find all the girls cuddling with what looked like baby versions of all the contract monsters from Ryuki and Birth's CLAWs Sasori. When the animals saw that he was awake, they tackled him to the ground and started licking him.

"Hey stop! That tickles!" Naruto exclaimed before they got off.

"Sorry Dad." They said in unison, which surprised the hell out of Naruto.

"Dad! What are they talking about Kyuu?" He asked.

"**It seems that the first person they see upon hatching is who they label as their parental figure.**" Kyuu explained; which helped Naruto relax.

"Oh man! I am so STUPID!" Ankh exclaimed.

"What do you mean Ankh?" Naruto asked.

"Well…With Eiji getting older and settling down, he thought that he wasn't quite ready to deal with any new threats. Date, the previous Birth, and the Ryuki riders felt the same way. But they felt that couldn't just throw their beasts away, so they sealed them and their kids away. It seems that Eiji gave you directions to set them free."

"Okay, now things are starting to make a bit more sense. I know what they can do normally, but is there anything else I should know that they can do?"

"Well you can use them like summons, but they can also give you more weapons and become core medals." At these words, everyone's jaws dropped.

"SAY WHAT?!" They exclaimed in unison, causing Ankh to smirk.

_**(A/N- Alright, this is the end of this chapter. I got the inspiration for the whole nest thing from superlegoman97's "Kamen Ranger OOO" story, the main difference being that he used zords while I am using the contract monsters and Birth's CLAWs Sasori. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this. Until next time, this is Dark Setsuna launching in the Gundam Exia v34! See you later!)**_


	4. Chapter 4

OOO: Kamen Rider of Konoha  
A Naruto and Kamen Rider OOO Crossover

_**(A/N: Okay people, here's the next chapter for you! A quick heads up for you, I'm skipping ahead to two months after the discovery of the nest. Naruto knows where Tanzuna's house is because he found it one day while he was training in his armor, he sees his team training every so often but has noticed that Sasuke has become rather cold towards Kakashi. He also discovered that the birth driver had unfortunately lost its power, but he can gain access to his weaponry thanks to Sasori. Now Naruto is a master of the armor and its various forms, so he has decided to return to so-called "Team". Don't expect Birth to make an appearance, I have something else planned.)**_

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Memories, Henshin!**_

Naruto was walking through the woods toward Tanzuna's house. He hoped to meet up with his 'team' and get back to the mission. However, when he arrived on the path he saw a boar cut to shreds and several trees that looked like they had been used for sword practice.

"Uh-oh…This can't be good." Just as he said this, a loud scream pierced the air coming from the house! "And neither can that!"

He ran over and saw two samurai's dragging a woman and a boy out of the house, bound and gagged.

"I guess Gato wants some insurance, well not on my watch!" He exclaimed as he put on the OOO driver and stepped out of the bushes.

"**Kick their sorry behinds Naruto!**" Kyuu said.

"HEY, UGLIES!" Naruto shouted, getting their attention. "Let them go! Or else I'm gonna have to hurt you!"

"Why you little brat! Who are you to talk to us that way?!" One said in anger, causing Naruto to smirk.

"I'm glad you asked." He said as he put the driver on, forming the belt. "The name's Naruto Uzumaki…" He pulled out Dragredder, Sasori, and Gigazelle's core medals, "But you can just call me by me other name…" He put Dragredder in the first slot, Sasori in the middle, and Gigazelle last before tilting the driver and scanning the medals. _"Henshin!"_

"_**KASAI!"**_

"_**SASORI!"**_

"_**SAKKAKU!"**_

"_**KASORAKU! KA-KA-KASORAKU!"**_

There was a flash of light and in Naruto's place was a figure in armor. His helmet was red with a silver faceplate that had several slots in it to reveal a set of red compound eyes. There was a red gem set into the helmet in the shape of a dragon's head with a red line which ran down from his chin onto the circle on his chest. His torso was covered in grey armor that was just like Birth's but it had a lot more spheres on it and the circle that was there had an image of a red chinese dragon on top, a grey scorpion in the middle, and a brown gazelle on the bottom. The leg armor was all brown with several sharp-looking horns coming out of the ankles. This was Kamen Rider OOO: Kasoraku Form.

"I am Kamen Rider…OOO!" Naruto exclaimed as he charged forward. Just as they prepared to attack him, he vanished and reappeared on the left of one. He quickly punched him and sent him flying into his ally, knocking both of them out cold.

"Glad that's over, are you two okay?" Naruto asked as he undid the gags and ropes holding the two. He undid his transformation and stood up.

"Yes we're fine, thanks to you." The woman replied. "I'm Tsunami, and this is my son Inari."

"I'm just doing my part. By the way, weren't two shinobi supposed to stay back here and guard this place?"

"They were, but the black-haired one ran off saying he wanted to keep his sensei from doing something stupid again, and the pink haired girl just followed him."

"Well, considering what happened the last time I was fighting with them, I don't blame him. However, you still need protection." As Naruto said this he performed a series of hand symbols and summoned several shadow clones. "These guys will do that, now I have to go help my team."

"You can try, but you won't beat Gato. No one can." Inari suddenly said.

Naruto bent down and put a hand on his shoulder before saying, "You know, there's an old saying that I think you should take to heart: You can do anything if you put your mind to it. I wasn't very good with my shadow clone jutsu at first. Hell, I could hardly make a single one! But with time, effort, and a lot of practice, I pulled it off. As long as you don't give up, you can do anything. Remember that." As soon as he finished, Naruto stood up and became a blur before he was gone.

After he left, Inari went inside and up to his room where he found a picture of him and his father. As he looked at it, he began to realize what his father would have wanted and decided what to do with a serious look on his face.

_**(Line Break)**_

Naruto arrived at the bridge rather quickly, where he saw that most members of teams 8, 9, and 10 were helping to fight Zabuza. While His sensei and a couple of the other Genin were guarding Tanzuna.

"That's IT! I can't take just standing here anymore!" Kakashi suddenly shouted as he ran up to help fight Zabuza, causing the others to be caught off guard and tipping the tide toward Zabuza.

"You son of a-! Get away from him!" Said a girl in a hunter nin outfit as she drew out an ice senbon. Naruto recognized her, as he met her a few weeks back.

_**(Flashback #1)**_

"NO! I won't betray Zabuza like this!" The girl shouted, causing Naruto to cringe.

"Geez would you just listen?! I only want to make a deal!" He had replied, but she merely looked away from him with a grunt. He'd been training when he ran into her and she told him she was looking for herbs to heal her master. He offered to help but she tripped and dropped a headband with the symbol for the Mist Village on it, which told Naruto enough to know that she was with Zabuza and so he tied her up.

_'Oh no, what does he want? Is he planning to sell me?! He could give me to Iwa, Kuma, or Oto! Oh Kami please don't let it be Oto!' _Haku was thinking.

"Well, now what do I do?" Naruto said under his breath.

"**She's your prisoner. You can make her do anything.**" Kyuu responded, making Naruto quirk an eyebrow and give Haku a look that scared her.

_'Oh I am _so _screwed.' _She thought. She turned away with her eyes tightly shut and waited for something bad to happen. Instead, she felt her ropes being loosened.

"Huh? You're…You're letting me go?" She said in shock, as he finished up.

"Yeah, what did you expect me to do? Torture you?" He asked with a wink to show that he was joking, making her blush.

"Actually…I was afraid that you would try to force me to…Well…Please you." She said.

Naruto looked at her for a second before he got what she meant and face-palmed. His sisters gave him a couple of talks on that kind of thing and they scared the crap out of him.

"Are you serious? I'm not that type of guy, all I ask is that you give my team hell when you see them again." He said as she stood up.

"Gladly, but I'll only wound them. I don't like to kill." She replied with a nod.

"That's fine Haku." Naruto said after he patted her on the back, which made her go an even brighter shade of red as he walked away.

_**(Flashback #1 Over)**_

As Naruto snapped back into reality, he saw Sasuke push his sensei out of the way of Haku's ice senbon and took the hit himself. Haku got mad and did a Jutsu that Naruto had never seen and turned Sasuke into something pretty close to a porcupine.

At that point they all heard someone clapping and turned to see a short, fat, bald man standing at the end of the bridge with a bunch of mercenaries behind him. Naruto knew that this was Gato thanks to his rescuing all the women he had turned into sex slaves one night, he remembered it well.

_**(Flashback #2)**_

It was midnight; Gato's estate was still and silent except for the movement of the many guards. Naruto was sitting in a tree just outside the gates, observing the patrol routes and trying to figure out a plan of infiltrating it. He was dressed in a black, skin-tight suit with a black hood that covered his head. He also wore a black wolf mask with dark red lines forming the image.

_'Hmmm, most likely Gato would keep the women in the basement. It'll be well guarded, and I'll need to get in there without setting off any alarms…Maybe one of the guards will have a map i can use.' _he thought as he dropped down into the shadow of the tree.

He waited until the guard passed him,then snuck out and picked his pocket. He found the map and then used his chakura to climb up to the roof of a nearby building.

_'Alright...So the first thing I need to do is get into the main house. That shouldn't be too hard. Then I need to get into the main lobby and find the way in, since it's not listed here. Again, not a problem.' _He figured as he looked around and found the building he was looking for.

After making his way over through the shadows, Naruto spotted an open window and climbed through. Upon landing, he found that he was in the exact room he was looking for and sent out a pulse of chakura.

The pulse revealed a hidden door. He also found the light fixture that acted as a hidden lever for it and pulled, granting him access.

The stair led him into a large chamber that had a cage with several women in badly ripped clothing. It didn't take but a second for one to notice him.

"Who are you?! Stay back!" She shouted, as Naruto revealed himself.

"Don't worry, I came to help. Now step away from the door, I don't want anyone getting hurt." He replied as he activated his bloodline, then used the wind blasts to cut the door to shreds. "Okay, glad that's done. Now is there anyone else around here?"

"The girls looked at each other before the one who spoke earlier replied, "Yes...Gato chooses a woman each night, and tonight he chose Sarah. But how are we going to get out? And why are you helping us?"

"I'll answer your first question in a second." As Naruto said this, he looked around and found a large mirror. He used the contract monsters' power to link it to the reflective water of the fountain and it began to ripple. "There, I've used my powers to link this mirror and the reflection from the fountain in the plaza of the nearest village. Step in here, and you'll come out there. As for why, I promised a little girl named Maria that I would help her get her mom back."

"Maria! That's Sarah's kid! Well thank you, but can you at least tell us who you are?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and now I suggest that you ladies get going. I'll catch up once I've rescued her."

She nodded and the girls began to quickly file into the mirror. When the last one was through, Naruto headed back upstairs and went into the shadows.

_'Let's see...The bedroom will most likely be one of the most heavily guarded rooms. I'll need to be careful.'_ He thought as he pulled out the map. When he had figured out a route, Naruto made his way there.

The trip took about a minute, and as Naruto got closer he began to hear cracking sounds and screaming coming from the room. He opened the door just enough to look in and what he saw made his blood boil.

A woman who looked like an older version of Maria was chained to a wall with several cuts and bruises upon her person. Standing in front of her. with a whip in hand, was Gato.

"Yeah you whore! How's that?!" He asked as he raised it again.

"Please...Stop..." She asked weakly. At this point, Naruto couldn't stand by and bring himself to watch any more.

Just as Gato was about to bring down his hand, Naruto kicked the door and slammed it into the wall. Gato was stunned, and Naruto took advantage of that by rushing forward and punching him in the face. He heard a satisfying crack as Gato's nose broke and he fell to the floor, unconscious.

After Naruto freed the woman, he jumped through a nearby mirror and found himself standing a short distance from the others. With the help of a passing guard he attracted, he got them to a medic. When they were released a few days later, Naruto watched happily as Sarah ran into her store and tearfully embraced her daughter.

_**(Flashback #2 Over)**_

Now Gato wore a bandage over his nose as he smirked at Zabuza and said, "My, My...Having trouble killing an old bridge builder? Is this the quality of ninja I was charged for? Oh well...It's a good thing that I decided that I wasn't going to pay you anyway."

"WHAT?!" Zabuza was infuriated, and Naruto couldn't blame him.

"You know you and your apprentice cost me a pretty penny to hire. With a bounty on your head, why should I not just kill you and turn it in so I can turn an even better profit? Besides...I can hire all of these guys..." He indicated the samurai, "for the same price."

Zabuza was infuriated as he turned to Kakashi and said, "Hey Kakashi, it seems we have a common enemy now. Allies?"

"I agree." Kakashi said as he walked over and freed Sasuke. Then he and the other shinobi took battle stances.

_'Well now...Things are getting interesting. I guess it's time for me to make my entrance.'_ Naruto thought with a smirk as he put on his mask and jumped onto the bridge while facing Gato's army.

The ninjas all wore looks of confusion, but as soon as Gato saw Naruto's mask, his face went livid and he screamed out, "YOU! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE?! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I should ask you the same. You drain the country dry; and as if that isn't enough, you then go ahead and kidnap women from their homes, leaving children without their mothers. You want to know who I am?" Naruto replies as he pulls out the OOO driver and attaches it to his waist, slotting a red, yellow, and a green medal before scanning them. _**"Henshin!"**_

_**"TAKA!"**_

_**"TORA!"**_

_**"BATTA!"**_

_**"TA-TO-BA! TATOBA! TA-TO-BA!"**_

As the transformation completes, Naruto takes a stance with both the Medajaliburs and says, "I am Kamen Rider...OOO!"


	5. Chapter 5

OOO: Kamen Rider of Konoha  
A Naruto and Kamen Rider OOO Crossover

_**(A/N: Alright! I definitely need to keep this going! I mean this story has pretty much dwarfed all the rest in all categories! So ,in honor of that...Here's the next chapter for you! Warning: Sasuke is going to be EXTREMELY OOC for the rest of the story!)**_

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Battle, Aftermath. and Changes**_

"I am Kamen Rider OOO!" Naruto exclaimed after he finished transforming into Tatoba form.

Gato looked a little frightened at first, then regained his smirk as he said, "OOO huh? Well at least I know what to put on your grave! Boys, whoever brings me his head get double, no TRIPLE pay!"

At these words all the samurai cheered and a wave of at least a hundred rushed at Naruto, who sighed in disappointment as he slotted three cell medals into each sword and linked them together before scanning them.

_**"TWIN! SCANNING CHARGE!"**_

_**"Double OOO Bash! Tatoba Lunar Eclipse!"**_ Naruto cried as day turned to night and a lunar eclipse began. The normal red moon was beside both a yellow and green one, surprising everyone. Naruto then ran through all the samurai in a flash of green light, which acted like the standard OOO bash, but green. Then he did it again with a yellow flash, leaving a diagonal yellow line. Finally he did a downward slash with a red flash, leaving a vertical red line. With each slash, a moon vanished until it was day again; at which point the lines all reconnected and the samurai exploded.

_'Oh my KAMI! That...That was terrifying!'_ Most of the shinobi thought, with the exception of Kakashi and Sasuke.

_'That power...It should belong to Konoha! And I'll make sure it does!'_ Kakashi thought.

_'Holy crap! If I know Sensei, he's going to try to take that power. I can't let that happen, especially after what he did to Naruto!'_ Was what Sasuke was thinking. Even though he may have been cold to Naruto, they saw each other as brothers and so he'd been devastated when Kakashi caused him to hit Naruto with the fireball.

"WHAT THE HELL?! KILL HIM YOU IDIOTS!" Gato said with a look of sheer terror on his face. The samurai snapped out of their stupor and charged as Naruto turned to the other ninja.

"Hey, you guys want in on this?" He said, making them wake up and charge. While they dealt with the samurai, Naruto made his way over to Gato slowly and menacingly as he put away his swords and extended his tora claws. Gato saw him and started backing away until he tripped and landed flat on his hind end.

"Please...Have mercy! I'll give you whatever you want, please!" Gato screamed as he held his arms in front of his face.

"Seriously? The only thing I want is your head to make you suffer for the crimes that you've committed. And don't bother praying...Because you know where you're going." Naruto said as he put away his claws and scanned the medals on his belt again.

_**"SCANNING CHARGE!"**_

_** "Rider Kick!"**_ Naruto exclaimed as he jumped up and three rings formed between him and Gato. He flew through and when the kick hit Gato, he exploded.

When the samurai realized what happened, one shouted, "HEY! You just killed our meal ticket! Get him Guys!" Just as they were about to charge, a crossbow bolt landed right in front of them. They looked up and saw the entire village standing across the bridge with weapons ranging from rakes, to katanas, to crossbows like Inari's.

"We're done taking crap from you idiots!" Inari shouted, as the rest of the villagers shouted in agreement. At this point, the samurai were scared s***less and ran away, making everyone cheer.

Zabuza walked over to Tanzuna and said, "Sorry old man, I was being paid to do a job. Believe me when I say, I got nothing against you." Tanzuna accepted his apology and Kakashi turned to the masked shinobi just as he undid his transformation. He tried to sneak up on him to grab the belt but Sasuke grabbed his arm and threw him away.

"What the heck Sensei! This guy just saved our behinds!" Sasuke shouted as Kakashi got up.

"He could have been an enemy, you never-" Kakashi started to reply but when he felt the KI being aimed towards him from Sasuke, he quickly said, "Never mind. But who are you?"

"I dunno Kakashi..." Naruto said as he lowered the hood to show his hair, then took off the mask. "Why don't you tell me?"

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura all gasped and Sakura even shouted, "NARUTO?!"

Zabuza sighed and said, "You're still alive kid."

"Yeah, no thanks to Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied, making Anko look at him confusedly.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"While I was fighting Kakashi and Uchia, I redirected a fireball that the kid launched and went after Kakashi. Both attacks would have hit if he didn't substitute,but this time he didn't use a log." Zabuza explained, confusing Anko even further.

"Didn't use a-!" At that point, she realized what they meant and angrily turned on Kakashi, "You didn't-!"

"Oh yes he did...He used Naruto in the substitution. I saw it from where I was watching the battle nearby." Haku said. Anko dashed over to Kakashi and grabbed his sack.

"Why?! If you knew it might kill him then why did you do it?!" She shouted.

"I did it for the sake of Konoha! Everybody knows what he is, so I had every right to-" He started to say, until Anko deemed that his answer was unsatisfactory and crushed his sack, making him p*** blood and scream out in a voice so high-pitched that it was almost inaudible and damaged their ears. Most of the guys winced and covered their 'areas' protectively, but Naruto just yawned and Sasuke walked over to him.

"Hey Naruto, I wanted to apologize about hitting you with that fireball." He said, surprising everyone but Naruto.

"It's okay man, I mean it's not like you could have known that Zabuza would redirect it and Kakashi would swap with me. Things happen." Naruto replied as he put out his hand. Sasuke shook it and they walked away with Sakura right on their heels.

_**(Line Break, Time Skip 1 Month)**_

Since the 'Battle for the bridge' as Inari called it, said bridge had been completed and Naruto had become the town's new hero. Most of the time he found himself being either looked over or swarmed by the women of the village. The first one he could shrug off, but the second required a bit more effort. He usually either used shadow clones or a nearby ugly guy for substitution, the latter freaking the women out and giving an amusing show of either running away or beating him up.

Over the past month, Sasuke had tried to ask Naruto for the use of the OOO Driver one time. When Naruto refused and explained why, however, Sasuke was shocked and jealous that he was the only one who could use that power. Kakashi, on the other hand, had tried to pull rank on Naruto at least ten times to get it; with the last time resulting in Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all giving him a kick to the nads simultaneously...He was out cold for three weeks.

Now that everything was said and done, it was time for Naruto and his friends to return to Konoha.

They were all gathered on the bridge, and Inari looked about ready to cry.

"What's wrong Inari? Why are holding back your tears? You know, if anything, a real man would never hide his emotions, so you can cry if you want." Naruto said as he went down on one knee so that he was at eye level for Inari.

"Naruto...I'm not crying! But you can..." Inari replied.

"I'm not saying that I never cry...But it takes more than this to make me. I've gotta go, but I'll be back to visit you. That's a promise."

As they began to walk away, Zabuza handed Haku a bag.

"What's this Sens-!" Haku began to ask before she opened the bag to find all her things inside.

"Haku...It's nothing against you; because even though I've constantly told you that you're nothing but a tool to me, I've always seen myself as a kind of fatherly figure to you. I saw how you were looking at that boy...And I want you to go out and enjoy your future. As for me...Well I've been elected as the new law enforcement around here to make up for what I've done, so don't worry. Now go...Live your life Haku."

"Th...Thank you father..." Haku said as she gave Zabuza a hug and then ran to catch up with the others. As she did, she saw Naruto shed a single tear before he turned and saw her.

"Haku? Why aren't staying?" He asked, causing the others to stop and turn to her.

"Zabuza wanted me to come with you guys to see if I could be redeemed in Konoha. You guys don't have a problem with that do you?" She asked.

The jounin of the group all exchanged looks. Kakashi was shaking his head but Anko and Asuma just glared at him and then turned to Haku.

"As long as you don't cause too much trouble, I have no problem with it...How about you Anko?" Asuma said with a shrug.

"I'm with you, we'll talk to the Hokage when we get back." Anko replied with a smile.

With that settled, the group set out once more on the way home.

_**A/N - DONE! Sheesh now this was a tough one, but now that this is over I have a few things to say. For one thing; this story has been my most successful yet, and I have all of you to thank for it. Now the second thing is a bit more complicated so please bear with me here. I was thinking of MAYBE giving Naruto a couple of weapons from a certain game for the Sony Playstation 3 and Xbox 360 involving demons and a certain hero in a red trench coat. If you haven't figured it out, I'm talking about DMC4. I won't tell you what weapons yet. Thanks for reading. Dark Setsuna launching in the Gundam Exia V34!**_


End file.
